In the field of image contextualization, distributed reverse image similarity searching can be used to identify images similar to a target image. Reverse image searching can find exactly matching images as well as flipped, cropped, and altered versions of the target image. Distributed reverse image similarity searching can be used to identify symbolic similarity within images. Audio-to-text algorithms can be used to transcribe text from audio. An exemplary application is note-taking software. Audio-to-text, however, lacks semantic and contextual language understanding.